The present invention relates to a vacuum low-temperature distilled pure water dispenser, and more particularly to a pure water dispenser that utilizes heat produced by a refrigerating system to proceed vacuum low-temperature distillation of water in a reaction chamber, so as to obtain pure drinking water.
Most commercially available water filters filter water simply by causing water to flow through filter materials and therefore do not provide good water purification effect. Only large-size impurities are strained off but not all the small-size impurities. Moreover, the filter materials having been used over a long period of time would have too many impurities attached thereto to produce bacteria and therefore lose their filtering function and even pollute the water flowing therethrough.
The RO (reverse osmosis) water purifier is developed in an attempt to eliminate drawbacks existing in the conventional water filters by providing three filter elements to proceed stepped water filtering. The first filter element strains off large-size impurities, the middle filter element further strains off small-size impurities, and the last filter element is a ceramic filter element and strains off other impurities remained in the water. Although the RO water purifier largely improves the purification of water, the problem of polluted filtering materials still exists. Moreover, organic and inorganic matters dissolved in water could not be removed through general filtration process.
The filter elements having been used for a long period of time and having a large amount of impurities attached thereto must be discarded and replaced with new ones. Purchase of new filter elements is therefore an additional burden to users. The ceramic filter element is particularly expensive and forms a constant expenditure if a RO water purifier is used. Moreover, the discarded filter elements must be collected and disposed carefully to avoid second environmental pollution that increases the social cost.
Apart from the costs of the filter elements, the efficiency or quality of water purification that can be provided by the water filters and water purifiers is also an important concern among the consumers. There is a distillation water maker developed and available in the markets. The distillation water maker employs the principle of normal-pressure high-temperature boiling to vaporize boiled water and then condense vapors produced therefrom, in order to remove impurities from the water. Increased power consumption is required in this type of water purification and a stainless steel water container thereof must be frequently cleaned to remove deposited matters and scales therefrom. For a general domestic model of the distillation water maker, distillation water can be produced at a rate of about 12 liters per day (or about 4 liters per 8-hour), which is not economical as compared with most conventional water purifiers. And, it is known that boiling of water does not kill all kinds of bacteria, and some pollutants, such as heavy metals, agrochemicals, positive and negative ions (such as metal ions that result in hard water), and water-soluble solids, that have boiling points higher than that of water would remain in the distillation water maker while other volatile organic matters, such as methenyl trihalogen, that have boiling points lower than that of water would very possibly enter a storage tank of the distillation water maker along with the distilled water. That is, the distilled water is polluted when it is produced.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a pure water dispenser that employs the principle of heat exchange and uses heat produced by a compressor thereof to distill water under a vacuum and low-temperature environment, and thereby eliminates drawbacks existing in the conventional water filters and purifiers.